enjaniafandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:2k95/Updates to my nations
Ok you've seen the title let's just get straight to the point : Lately protests have been erupting especially during the New Year's Eve in cities like Denpasar and Ende, calling for the reform of the so-called "Outdated Government" that is "stuck in the 70s". The protestors consist of mainly 18-to-24 year old graduates who have a hard time finding a job and are mostly relying on government shelters that are not even comparable to a typical apartment in Timor. Those who wish to leave the country in search for a better life opportunity are thoroughly screened in airports to check if they're a potential protester against the government and often times get rejected. Nation-wide elections are coming up soon but there are rumours that the government might rig the elections in their favour. : After the fall of the Russian Republicball, the Komi no longer sees any imminent threat to them, so they could focus on developing their infrastructure. They've set up new cities like Kur'ya (near the town of Varandey), and have improved the transportation infrastructure, like in their capital city of Syktyvkar where they've opened 2 new metro lines in order to cope with the growing population and traffic. Literacy rates are on the rise, with the Nenets ethnic group, who was once seen as uneducated nomads in the past, having rates of over 94%. : They are planning to auction off their colony of Kamerun, due to the lack of industry, which is seen as a liability, since so much has spent on the maintenance of the colonies. For some unknown reason they've closed their southern border with Slovak Empireball, and have begun to isolate themselves further since the fall of the . (Update: they'll open up relations with other German states but not much as to others) : Violence is at a all-time high. The Karachays and the Crimean Tatars have taken to the streets to destroy government buildings in Simferopol and Cherkessk. Riot police have been deployed and have been only effective for smaller groups. There's also a Karachay separatist group that demands either equal representation of Turkic peoples in the government, or they'll fight for independence. Some has called for the renaming of Cherkessk due to its "inherent Circassian nature". Federal polls show that the a growing minority of Karachays support the separatist party "Малкъар Биринчи" (Balkaria First). It's unknown what the government plans to do next with these ongoing protests. : The coup d'état on the ruling PAP-majority government has left Singapore in a slight turmoil. The leader, who is unknown, has stated that the turmoil is normal and Singapore will prosper better than anyone has ever seen. This comes after the an unpopular decision made by the former government to censor hate speech in the name of "defending the social bonds of the races". Opposition to this has lead some to criticise them for using that as an excuse to silence opposing views, and eventually rioting when a local journalist was arrested for posting a blog criticising religions. Category:Blog posts